The purpose of this invention is to provide equipment which will allow a scraper device to pass through a submarine hydrocarbon flow line. A branch located close to the wellhead or gathering line interconnects the gas injection line and the production flow lines.
This branch is designed in such a way that a scraper device placed within the gas injection line remains stationary at a particular point within the equipment. In order to insert the scraper device into the production flow line it is merely necessary to open a valve, provided in the equipment, which is controlled from a remote point. Passage of the scraper device through the interior of the production flow line will take place without interrupting the flow of injection gas.